Amazing Race ThunderClan/ Introduction
The Amazing Race ThunderClan, was an idea to do something that is humorous, has drama and involves making Willowpelt go crazy. The cats embark on and adventure through Two-leg places to the old forest and to the lake. The 22 cats, each in teams of two, get eliminated, one by one, eventually down to the top three teams. then, the cats race to the finish line to finish the wild race! Who will win? Stay tuned to find out! Introduction Presenter-Briarlight- who has gained the use of her hind legs Briarlight- Hello! Welcome to the first ever ThunderClan Amazing race! Our first team is... Sorreltail and Darkstripe! Darkstripe- Any dark forest buddies? Hawkfrost- I'm not in it but... DARK FOREST BUDDY! (Darkstripe and Hawkfrost hug) Sorreltail- So, R ya BFFs? Briarlight- ? Sorreltail- I like tlking txt speak. It's so fun! B4 I started, evry thing ws boring! (Darkstripe and Hawkfrost stop hugging) Darkstripe- Wha??? Briarlight- Now... our second team is... Goosefeather and Bluestar! Sorreltail- Lk! Old cts! Bluestar- =^o_O^= Goosefeather- Clouds are awesome! I wanna go cloud riding! (Summons the clouds and starts hovering above the stage on them) Goosefeather- Wee! Briarlight- Our third team is... Tigerstar and Pinestar! Darkstripe- OMDF!!! DARK FOREST BUDDY!!! Tigerstar- ? (Darkstripe hugs Tigerstar) Pinestar- I am old... (Has a nap attack) Pinestar- ZZZZZ... Briarlight- The fourth team is Willowpelt and Whitestorm! Sorreltail- OMG! (Whitestorm tilts his head) Whitestorm- Whats the G? Sorreltail- Guacamole. Whitestorm- Whats guacamole? Sorreltail- Its a dip for nachos. Willowpelt- NACHOS!!! :D:D:D Whitestorm- Not here honey. Willowpelt- DID YOU SAY HONEY???? HONEY NACHOS!!!!! :D:D:D Whitestorm- That's my she-cat! (Goosefeather is in the background, putting Pinestar on a cloud) Goosefeather- Hee Hee. That will teach him to leave ThunderClan to become a kittypet! Briarlight- Our fifth team is... Millie- I LOVE YOU BRIARLIGHT!!! *KISS* *KISS* *SMOOCH* Briarlight- Millie and Daisy. (Whispers) Eww... (Millie and Daisy starting dancing) Millie and Daisy- (Singing) We are the Queens! and we hear the kits mewling! We are the Queens and we hear the kits mewling! We are the Queens! We are the Queens! Don't stop us now! We having such a good time we're having a ball... BALLS!!! Briarlight- We need to continue the show! Daisy- Ok kit! Briarlight- I'm not a kit! Team number six is... Longtail- How come we are blind? This is a fan fiction! Jayfeather- I read you mind! you say we no cool D: Briarlight- Your cool! Your awesome! Jayfeather- You only say to make I feel better. I annoy! Team seven Mapleshade and Thistleclaw! Reveal to public! Briarlight- You just did. Jayfeather- I annoy Briarlight!!! WOO HOO! (Starts dancing) Mapleshade- Yo! I'm gansta! Thistleclaw- Darkstripe! Tigerstar! Darkstripe- Bring it in mates! (Hugs them really tight) (Pinestar wakes up) Pinestar- Help! The Dark Forest have taken my life! They have left me in StarClan! Let me out! I've got a race to win! (Goosefeather makes the clouds levitate higher) Pinestar- Help! (Falls off clouds) Goosefeather- (In a ghost voice) I am StarClan... You have died again... You will vanish FOREVER! Pinestar- NO!!! (Goosefeather moves the clouds away) Goosefeather- (Innocently) Hi! You just had a nap attack! Are you alright? Pinestar- Yes, I just need to rest.. (Pinestar falls asleep) Briarlight- Team number eight is... Cloudtail and Firestar! (Cloudtail is carring Firestar on his back) Cloudtail- Get... him... off... (Firestar takes out whip and starts whipping Cloudtail) Firestar- Faster! Faster! Daisy- Firestar stop that! Firestar- It's king Firestar! I AM THE KING! I can do anything I want. Cloudtail, you were too slow so someone else can do it next time. Cloudtail- Really? WOO HOO! (Starts dancing with Jayfeather) Firestar- OOO! ROYAL ENTERTAINMENT! I MUST WATCH! (Sits down infront of Jayfeather and Cloudtail) Firestar- Daisy! For annoying the king, I command you to sing! Daisy- No way! I'll dance! (Starts dancing) Firestar- HMPH! But the awesomeness of dancing... (Firestar curls his tail playfully around his paws and starts bobbing his head to the music) Briarlight- The ninth team is... Yellowfang and Leafpool! (Yellowfang teleports beside Briarlight so they are touching faces) Yellowfang- Yes..... (Briarlight jumps back) Briarlight- Eek! Leafpool- I have transformer powers! (Turns into a pool with a leaf in it) Leafpool- I'm a Leafpool! Willowpelt- WATA... (Starts drinking Leafpool. Leafpool transforms to her normal self) Leafpool- HEY! Willowpelt- I thought you were a pool of water with a leaf in it! (Storms off) Briarlight- Team number ten is... Bumblestripe and... Dovewing- Dovewing. I know all the other cats, in the order you and Jayfeather said their names. Briarlight- Go. Dovewing- Sorreltail, Darkstripe, Goosefeather, Bluestar, Tigerstar, Pinestar, Willowpelt, Whitestorm, Millie, Daisy, Longtail, Jayfeather, Mapleshade, Thistle claw, Cloudtail, Firestar... Firestar- It's KING Firestar! Dovewing- I'm no calling you that! I'm calling you great, great uncle! Firestar- You make me feel old! Dovewing- You are! Now let me finish! Yellowfang, Leafpool, Bumblestripe and me! Briarlight- Wow! How do you do it? Dovewing- I have awesome powers! And a good memory... Briarlight- Our last team is... Dovewing- Ferncloud and Goldenflower Briarlight- GRR... (Dovewing takes out a list) Dovewing- YAY! I completed number three on my list! (Dovewing ticks the list and puts it back) Briarlight- What was number three? And what was the list about? Dovewing- The list is all the things I would like to do, and number three was ANNOY BRIARLIGHT:D Briarlight- GRRR... Goldenflower- One! Two! Three! Four! Goldenflower and Ferncloud- (Doing Gangman Style) Whoop whoop whoop whoop whoopa Gangman Style ehh... Sexy Gold and Fern whoop whoop whoop whoop whoopa Gangman style! (All cats stop what they are doing and clap apart from Pinestar, who is still asleep) Firestar- Bravo! Bravo! Briarlight- Where did you learn that? Ferncloud- Bramblestar's nine lives ceremony! (Slaps paws with Goldenflower) Goldenflower and Ferncloud- Queen power! Briarlight- Ok! Some one wake up Pinestar. Every cat, line up at the start line! (Willowpelt jumps on Pinestar with a pogo stick) Pinestar- Oww! Willowpelt- We are beginning to line up at the tart line! Pinestar- Did you say the TART LINE? Willowpelt- Briarlight said that. (Willowpelt and Pinestar look at each other) Willowpelt and Pinestar- TARTS! (They sprint over to the start line) Briarlight- Ok. Line up along the start line. Your first clue is outside the studio. Read the clue and start the adventure. Longtail, you and Jayfeather's clues are written in Braille. Dovewing, you need to read all the clues! Are you ready? Pinestar- Where are the tarts? Willowpelt- Yea! The TARTS! Briarlight- On your marks, Get set, GO! Leg 1 (All cats run outside the studio and open the clue) Ferncloud- First, you will catch a plane Daisy- To the ThunderClan camp Darkstripe- In the old forest Leafpool- Since this is a fanfiction, Dovewing- The forest will be alright Bluestar- With no Two-legs. Thistleclaw- Solve this riddle to find your clue Cloudtail- The fight of a new dawn Longtail- Broke out near here Whitestorm- That changed ThunderClan forever. Pinestar- Then take four steps forward and three west, Everyone- TO FIND YOUR NEXT CLUE! (Pause) (All cats run to the airport) Goldenflower- We can do this! Millie- We may be the kittypets... Sorreltail- Lts go Drkstrpe! Darkstripe- D: Yellowfang- Briarlight says I'm not allowed to teleport??? D: D: D: Bumblestripe- Let's fly! Goosefeather- Can I cloud? Briarlight- No! Goosefeather- D: Mapleshade- Ma-ple! Thi-stle! Ma-ple! Thi-stle! Firestar- KING FIRESTAR SAYS WE GET FIRST CLASS! Cloudtail- ? Jayfeather- Us go now! Willowpelt- YAY! (Whitestorm jumps on Willowpelt's back as she runs away) Willowpelt- TARTS! (Tigerstar does the same with Pinestar) Tigerstar- Briarlight says there will be tarts for the winning team... Go as fast as you can to the Airport! Pinestar- TARTS! :D (At The Airport) Whitestorm- Hello! Anybody there? (Ticket seller turns around) Whitestorm- Sweetpaw?! Sweetpaw- Yes. Its me. So, where would you like to go? Whitestorm- The ThunderClan camp. Two tickets. Please. Sweetpaw- Here you go! (Hand over tickets) Whitestorm- Thank you! Sweetpaw- You're welcome. Willowpelt- GOT ANY TARTS??? Sweetpaw- Yes I do! They're very sweet! Willowpelt- :D:D:D (Noms all the tarts) (Pinestar and Tigerstar come around the corner as Willowpelt finishes off the last tart.) Pinestar- WILLOWPELT NOMED ALL THE TARTS! D: D: D: Tigerstar- Can we have tickets to the ThunderClan camp? Sweetpaw- What's the magic word? Pinestar- Ummmmm.... Abrakadabra? Sweetpaw- No (Pinestar whips out Harry Potter wand) Pinestar- Petrificious totalous! (Sweetpaw is body binded) Pinestar- I WILL AVENGE YOU TARTS!!!!! :D :D :D (Sweetpaw is un-body binded) Sweetpaw- Where are those two? and my tickets? (Ferncloud and Goldenflower come in the door singing) Ferncloud and Goldenflower- (Singing) You've got to do the run run run to the sun sun sun its so fun fun fun to do the run! Do the run run run! Do the run run run! Goldenflower- (Still singing) Can Sweetpaw can we please have two tickets to the ThunderClan camp says me and my team mate Ferncloud? Sweetpaw- Sure you can! (Hands Goldenflower the tickets) Goldenflower and Ferncloud- (Singing) We've got a golden ticket! We've got a golden ticket! (Dances away) (Daisy sprints in) Daisy- Hello my lovely kit! Can we have two tickets to the ThunderClan camp? (Bats eyelids) Please? Sweetpaw- Since you were sweet, of course! and you can call me kit! I'm not a warrior! I ate a bad mouse and died as an apprentice! Daisy- What a horrible death! (Millie comes in) Millie- Thank you Sweetpaw! Bomboiage! (Millie and Daisy run away) (Sorreltail and Darkstripe come in) Sorreltail- Can we plz hve 2 tckts 2 the ThndrCln cmp? Sweetpaw- What did she say? Darkstripe- Can we please have two tickets to the ThunderClan camp. Sweetpaw- Here you go! (Gives them tickets) Sorreltail- Thx! Sweetpaw- ? Darkstripe- She said thanks! Sweetpaw- You're welcome! (Goosefeather and Bluestar come in) Goosefeather- Finally! (Meditates on a cloud) Goosefeather- (Singing) Relaxation yea come on! Bluestar- Ah, Sweetpaw. It's been a long time Sweetpaw- It sure has Bluestar. Bluestar- Two tickets to your death place. Please. I will always remember that you are very fussy with your manners (Sweetpaw gives them the tickets) Bluestar- Sweet! Thank you! (Turns around to look at Goosefeather) Bluestar- Can I come up with you? Goosefeather- Sure you can niece! (Bluestar is lifted onto a cloud) Bluestar and Goosefeather- (Singing) Relaxation yea come on! Mapleshade- Ma....ple! Thi....stle! Ma....ple... need... wata... Thistleclaw- Hi Sweetpaw! I luv ya littamate! Sweetpaw- Did Sorreltail bite you? Thistleclaw- Yup. Can we plz hve 2 tckts 2 the ThndrCln cmp? Sweetpaw- Yes... you can... Thistleclaw- Thx! (Runs off with tickets) Mapleshade- Got... any... wata? Sweetpaw- I'll give it to you. Mapleshade- Thank... You... (Drinks water) Mapleshade- Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! (Runs after Thistleclaw) Briarlight- The first seven teams are on the first flight to the ThunderClan camp. The last four will be departing an hour later. Ferncloud- What's an hour? Daisy- A mesure of two-leg time. They're weird... Briarlight- The teams on the first flight are... Whitestorm and Willowpelt, Tigerstar and Pinestar, Ferncloud and Goldenflower.. Goldenflower- Every body dance now! (Goldenflower and Ferncloud start dancing) Briarlight- Shut up! Ferncloud- D: Briarlight- Millie and Daisy, Sorreltail and Darkstripe, Bluestar and Goosefeather and Mapleshade and Thistleclaw. Teams on first flight- WOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Briarlight- The teams that are on the second flight are... Jayfeather and Longtail, Yellowfang and Leafpool, Dovewing and Bumblestripe, and Cloudtail and Firestar. Firestar- ITS KING FIRESTAR!!! I AM THE KING!!! Cloudtail- No you aren't. Brambleclaw took over because Tigerstar killed you. Firestar- I SWEAR REVENGE ON TIGERSTAR BECAUSE HE MAKE ME LOSE MY KINGLY SHIP!!! DID YOU HEAR THAT TIGERSTAR??? COME ON LISTEN TO ME!!! Cloudtail- Ok... (Runs into the plane and hides in the baggage department. Firestar follows. The first flight takes off) Cloudtail- WE HITCH HIKED! WE ARE ON THE FIRST FLIGHT! Firestar- Are we in first class?? Cloudtail- Yes. Yes we are. Firestar- YAY!!!!! :D :D :D The ThunderClan camp (In the old forest, of course! (The first eight teams are now in the ThunderClan camp) Cloudtail- Great fight... Bluestar- I SHALL KNOW!!! Goosefeather- I SHALL KNOW TOO!!! Tigerstar- AND I SHALL KNOW BECAUSE OF MY EVILNESS!!! Mapleshade- YES BECAUSE I AM EVIL!!! Thistleclaw- ME TOO!!! Darkstripe- ME THREE!!! Pinestar- AND I SHALL BECAUSE I AM ANCIENT!!! Firestar- AND MEES BECAUSE I AM ROYALTY!!! Sorreltail- AND ME BECAUSE MY FATHER IS AWESOME!!! Whitestorm- AND ME BECAUSE MY DAUGHTER IS AWESOME!!! Willowpelt- AND DEFINELTELY MEES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D Cloudtail- Ok... (Across the other side of camp) Goldenflower- Ferny! Ferncloud- Yes? Goldenflower- This is the nursery, where I was born, here is the apprentice den, where I trained to be a warrior, this is the warrior's den, where I was a warrior, here is the elder's den where I became an elder, this is the medicine cat's den, where I had my injuries seen to, and here is the leader's den where leaders like Bluestar and Firestar sleep! Ferncloud- I know that... BECAUSE I WAS BORN HERE AND I WAS APPRENTICED HERE AND BECAUSE I WAS A WARRIOR HERE AND BECAUSE I CARED FOR THE ELDERS HERE AND I GOT MY WOUNDS SEEN TO HERE AND I WENT TO SEE THE LEADER IN THE DEN AND I SAW WHERE FIRESTAR AND BLUESTAR SLEEP! (Silence) (Goldenflower hugs Ferncloud) Goldenflower- I didn't know you cared! Ferncloud- ??? Goldenflower- MOSSY BEDDING! (Cuddles moss) Goldenflower- I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! AND YOU! AND YOU! AND YOU!!! (Squeals) Ferncloud- (Starts singing) (To the tune of baby) She is crazy, And loopy too, she has no brains, sorry to tell you, but remember she's an elder, and their minds start to play up after a while, she is crazy, crazy, crazy, Ohh... she is crazy, crazy, crazy, Yeah... She is crazy, crazy, crazy, Ohh... Goldenflower's a crazy cat yeah... Pinestar- Call me PIIIINNEESTAR!!!!! The pronunciation is P-E-N-STAR!!!!!!! Tigerstar- (Yawn) Does anybody else here have an embarrassing father? Willowpelt- ADDERFANG IS CRAZY BECAUSE HE IS RELATED TO PINESTAR AND HE BECAME A KITTYPET! AND HE WANTED TO KILL BLUESTAR WHEN SHE BECAME DEPUTY BECAUSE HE WANTED TO LEAD THUNDERCLAN AND BECOME A POTATO HEAD!!! Bluestar- HE WANTED TO KILL ME??? (Bluestar looks into camera) Bluestar- I WILL KILL THE ADDER'S FANGS BECAUSE HE WANTED TO KILL ME TO BECOME A POTATO HEAD!!! Adderfang- She has discovered the secrets! (Runs away) Bluestar- That's all sorted! (Second plane lands outside the ThunderClan camp and the cats come inside) Jayfeather and Longtail- One two three four! Boom shucka lucka Boom shucka lucka yeah! Boom shucka lucka yeah! Boom shucka luck! Ferncloud and Goldenflower- THAT WAS SOOOOOOO AWESOME!!!!!!!!! (Squeals) (Ferncloud and Goldenflower hug Jayfeather and Longtail) Longtail- Psst! I now where the Clue is! Jayfeather- Yea? Longtail- In the apprentice den! I'll make a distraction, You go into the apprentice den, you find the clue, and drag it to the other side of camp, Then announce you have found the Clue. They will start to look around that area, then we will skedaddle! Jayfeather- Ok! (Longtail runs in the middle of the camp) Longtail- (While running around is circles) YAYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!! LETS ORDAR PIZZA HUT!!!!!!!! Willowpelt- PIZZA HUTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LETS EAT THE PIZZA IN A HUTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pinestar- PIZZA STYLE!!!!!!!!! HIT IT!!!!! (Goldenflower and Ferncloud start doing Gangmanstyle) Goldenflower and Ferncloud- Whoop Whoop whoop whoopa Pizza style! Ehh.... Sexy Pizza base! Whoop Whoop Whoop Whoop Whoopa Pizza style! (While this is all happening, Jayfeather does exactly what Longtail tells him to. He drags it under the Highrock) Jayfeather- Hey Longtail! I found the clue!!!! Longtail- AWESOME!!! (Jayfeather places his paw on the braille) Jayfeather- Lets go! Briarlight- For those viewers I will tell you what the Clue said! It said go to the Gathering, to find your next clue! (Jayfeather and Longtail open the clue under the Great Rock) Briarlight- Now we have a Roadblock. This means only one cat can do the next task! Longtail- Who knows how to climb? Jayfeather- You! I don't! Longtail- Okey doke! You need to climb up a tree, and go tree hopping until you find your next clue! (Longtail climbs up tree) Longtail- Cheerio! (Meanwhile at the ThunderClan camp) Willowpelt- WHERE IS ZEE CLUE? Millie- I dunno? Daisy- The traitors! (Dovewing jumps in the apprentice den and hides behind the High Rock) Bumblestripe- Hey! Dovewing found the Clue! Dovewing- Lets go Bumblestripe! (Bumblestripe grows bumble bee wings and Dovewing grows Dove wings and they fly away) Bumblestripe - I HAZ A STINGA!!!!! (Stings himself and then dies and crash lands) Dovewing - NUUUUUUUU!!! MY BUMBA BEE!!!!!!! (Flies down and sees Bumblestripe's body) (Briarlight comes in) Briarlight - According to my rule book, NO DEATHS ARE ALLOWED! (Bumblestripe comes back to life and Briarlight disappears) Bumblestripe - I LIVED A CRASHY LAND!!!! :D :D :D Dovewing - YAY!!! BUM-BEE LIVED!!!!! Bumblestripe - I'M NOT A BUM!!! D: D: D: Dovewing - BUM IS THE FIRST THREE LETTERS IN YOUR NAME! AND BESIDES, THE STINGER IS STILL IN YOUR ARM! Bumblestripe - Oh, right... AHHHH!!! THE PAIN!!!!!! Dovewing - Your funny! :D Bumblestripe - I hate u sometimes... AHHH!!!!!!! THE HORRIBLE HORRIBLE PAIN! (Back at the camp) Goldenflower - IS SWEETPAW IN THE APPRENTICE DEN?? SHE DIED THERE!!!!! (Goldenflower goes in apprentice den) (Ferncloud facepaws to death) Briarlight - NO DYING! (Ferncloud comes back to life still facepawing) Goldenflower - Hey Ferncloud. Sweetpaw's not there. Lets get out of this place! Ferncloud - But... (Goldenflower shoves Ferncloud out of the camp) Goldenflower - Lets go! Ferncloud - We don't have the clue! Goldenflower - Who says I didn't? (Dangles clue in Ferncloud's face) Goldenflower - GATHERING, HERE WE COME!!! Ferncloud - Why on earth did I get paired up with her? Category:Rainpelt&Bluestar's Fanfics